A similar mount support of a chassis part is known from DE 199 31 079 A1. This German unexamined patent application discloses a chassis part with a narrow spring characteristic, and this chassis part, which may be, e.g., an axle guide, has an elongated basic structure in the form of a strut, and openings are provided at the ends of the strut, and an outer sleeve, in which a pad made of an elastomer material, with another inner bush is in turn arranged, is located in the said openings. In a special embodiment, the sleeve has a crowned expansion in its middle. The fastening of the sleeve in the basic body is not described more specifically, but it seems to be achieved by pressing the sleeve together with the basic body.
One problem in such pressed-in sleeves may be that the sleeve may separate from the basic body during the operation due to the axial forces that occur.